True Heroes
by Hope You Will Always Stay
Summary: Veterans Day Fanfiction. Alfred thinks about what truly makes a hero and, despite having the dog tags around his neck, he knows today is not about him. It's about his citizens, who are leagues braver than he could ever be.


_**So this is a Veterans Day fic. I know there are probably a lot of them, but I wanted to write one. Today really means a lot, it's honoring all the people who sacrificed themselves for the United States of America. My grandfather is one of those people only, unlike some others, he was privileged enough to come back alive. So many other have not. I know Veterans day shares today with other holidays such as Armistice Day and Remembrance Day, which are celebrated in other parts of the world and today also marks the anniversary of the end of World War I and is National Independence Day in Poland. Even if you aren't from the good ole US of A, I hope you enjoy this :)**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia, sadly XD**_

* * *

><p>The army, marine corps, coast guard, air force, navy, the national guard...they were the real heroes. Alfred may spew on about heroes every five seconds, about how he was the greatest hero ever...that was such a lie. No, the greatest heroes were the ones who gave up everything for their country. The ones who died one the battle field and the ones who made it out alive. The brave, proud men and woman who paid the ultimate price for their home. So many people from so many generations had donned that uniform, those heroes dated back all the way to 1775. He may wear dog tags on his neck, showing that he was too a veteran, but this day was not about him. It was about the civilians who left everything behind. They, too, had family and dreams but they put those on hold to protect the freedom their country stood for.<p>

He remembered the strong, honorable people he had worked with over the years. He had served in all branches of the military, much to his brothers disdain for he could have been injured, and Alfred never regretted it for one second. He had met many people, forged many bonds of friendship that could never be broken, then watched those people be laid to rest. He can still hear the familiar Taps played on a trumpet or bugle at a deceased soldiers funeral.

As the man ended he speech, he asked for the crowd to say the Pledge of Allegiance once more. As what felt like hundreds of voices echo around the room, speaking the all to familiar words, Alfred spoke loudly with his people. As the pledge ended, Alfred and his fellow veterans saluted the flag once more before setting. Multiple speakers came up to the podium, all veterans that had fought in many battles, but they had the same message. _I am proud to have fought for my country._

Finally, it was Alfred's turn.

"I believe strongly in patriotism. I respect those who have it, not just in this nation, but in others as well. I respect the brave, the true heroes who put everything on the line. It is not often you will find a veteran who easily accepts the title hero, but each and every one of them deserves that and more. I believe in the notion that freedom belongs to and is upheld by everyone. Comedian Red Skelton once told of a teacher of his who broke down the Pledge of Allegiance, word by word."

He said, "I - Me; an individual; a committee of one. Pledge - Dedicate all of my worldly goods to give without self-pity. Allegiance - My love and my devotion. To the Flag - Our standard; Old Glory; a symbol of Freedom; wherever she waves there is respect, because your loyalty has given her a dignity that shouts, Freedom is everybody's job. United - That means that we have all come together. States - Individual communities that have united into forty-eight great states. Forty-eight individual communities with pride and dignity and purpose. All divided with imaginary boundaries, yet united to a common purpose, and that is love for country. And to the Republic - Republic-a state in which sovereign power is invested in representatives chosen by the people to govern. And government is the people; and it's from the people to the leaders, not from the leaders to the people. For which it stands, one nation - One Nation meaning, so blessed by God. Indivisible - Incapable of being divided. With Liberty - Which is Freedom; the right of power to live one's own life, without threats, fear, or some sort of retaliation. And Justice - The principle, or qualities, of dealing fairly with others. For All - For All-which means, boys and girls, it's as much your country as it is mine." Truer words have never been spoken."

Alfred paused and cleared his throat, "He continued on to say "Since I was a small boy, two states have been added to our country, and two words have been added to the Pledge of Allegiance: **Under God**. Wouldn't it be a pity if someone said that is a prayer, and that would be eliminated from schools, too?" I believe that patriotism shouldn't be a chore, it is something inside us, inside all of us. We care for our country, our family, our friends, our neighbors, people we haven't even met before. A person might be a stranger, but you can still help them out. We have banded together as a country before to help out communities who can't help themselves, and that, my friends, is what makes me proud to be an American. I know that, no matter what, a helping hand will always be there. To end my, admittedly lengthy, speech I would just like to say thank you. Thank you to those who have served our country."

He was the last speaker and as he reached his seat and the clapping died down, the began to play America, the Beautiful.

"_Oh beautiful for spacious skies, for amber waves of grain, for purple mountain majesties, above the fruited plain..._"

As the crowd began to sing along with the song, Alfred F. Jones felt tears well up in his eyes. These were his people, his citizens. It didn't matter what the rest of the world thought, as long as his people loved him that was all that mattered.

* * *

><p><em><strong>It's horrible, I know, you don't need to tell me. I am absolutely crap at writing things like this, but I had to at least try.<strong>_

_**Thank you for reading! I hope there's the slightest chance you enjoyed this!**_


End file.
